


[Podfic] Ain't a Thing

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, CBT, D/s, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, These boys are the kings of emotional constipation lemme tell you, Topping from the Bottom, erectile disfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of kaasknot's 'Ain't a Thing'.</p><p> </p><p>It's not like Steve can't get it up, alright? He can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ain't a Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ain't a Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150167) by [kaasknot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/pseuds/kaasknot). 



Author: kaasknot  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:27:56  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Ain't%20a%20Thing.mp3)

 

Songs used are 'Lazy Place' by Caravan Palace and 'Everything's Made for Love by Gene Austin (1926).

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this... like... almost a year ago? And then never got around to putting it up. So. Sorry guys. Have some porn! 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thanks to [kaasknot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/) & [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/); come find me on [tumblr!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
